memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Diskussion:Star-Trek-Romane
Reihenfolge Mein neuester Heyne-Roman ist von 2000, bei den danach erschienenen Romanen musste ich mich aufs Internet verlassen. Wer eine aktuelle Liste hat, bitte umsortieren wenn nötig -- Kobi 12:06, 11. Jul 2004 (CEST) Listen vereinheitlichen? Bei TOS sind die Romanlisten nicht in diesem Artikel, sondern nur verlinkt. Bei TNG ist es so halb / halb und bei DS9 und VOY sind die Liste direkt hier reingeschrieben. Vielleicht sollte man das vereinheitlichen? Gruss, Andrea 16:36, 22. Dez 2005 (UTC) :Könntest den Artikel mal auf Memory Alpha:Aufräumen führen, ich hab da nicht so den Überblick. --Memory 20:26, 22. Dez 2005 (UTC) : Ich hab mir mal ein paar Gedanken gemacht. Ich würde alle Liste in eigene Artikel packen, wie in der englischen Version. Diese Seiten sollten dann aber einheitliche Bezeichnungen bekommen. Wie wär's mit: : * Classic Serie (Heyne) : * Die Anfänge (Heyne) : * Raumschiff Enterprise (Goldmann) vorher: Raumschiff Enterprise (Romane) : * Raumschiff Enterprise: Die neuen Abenteuer (Goldmann) vorher: Raumschiff Enterprise: Die neuen Abenteuer : * Star Trek (Pocket Books) : * Die nächste Generation (Heyne) vorher: Star Trek: Die nächste Generation (Heyne) : * Die nächste Generation (Pocket Books) (neu) : * Deep Space Nine (Heyne) (neu) : * Deep Space Nine (Pocket Books) vorher: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine (Pocket Books) : * Voyager (Heyne) (neu) : * Voyager (Pocket Books) (neu) : * Enterprise (Heyne) (neu) : * Sekundär Literatur (Heyne) (neu) : Gruss, Andrea 20:49, 26. Dez 2005 (UTC) ::Eine Möglichkeit, wobei der Präfix "Romane" jedesmal etwas unnötig ist, es steht ja schon eine Begriffsklärung in Klammern dahinter. --Memory 23:44, 26. Dez 2005 (UTC) :::Ich denke auch nicht, dass das Präfix Romane jedesmal nötig ist. Der Grund, warum es die Pocket Book-Romane nicht mit eigener Seite gibt ist übrigens leicht erklärt: prinzipiell hoffen wir ja, dass jeder Roman übersetzt wird und so bei der Heyne-Liste aufgeführt werden kann. -- Kobi - [[ :Kobi|( )]] 10:58, 27. Dez 2005 (UTC) :::: Ich habe die Liste oben angepasst und ergänzt. Gruss, Andrea 17:58, 27. Dez 2005 (UTC) ::: Mir ist gerade erst aufgefallen, was du tatsächlich meinst, das anhängen des Verlages. Aber das ist doch gar nicht nötig in vielen Fällen bzw. hat einen anderen Grund: das geschieht doch, um zwischen Raumschiff Enterprise und Raumschiff Enterprise (Romane) zu unterscheiden. Hätte Heyne jetzt seine Classic Serie auch Raumschiff Enterprise genannt, dann müssten wir in der tat zwischen ...(Goldmann) und ...(Heyne) unterscheiden. Romane ist aber ohnehin auch die sinnvollere Bezeichnung, weil ich zumindest von Raumschiff Enterprise: Die neuen Abenteuer weiß, dass diese sowohl im Goldmann- als auch im Loewe-Verlag erschienen sind. In MA/en wird zum Beispiel immer ein "Star Trek:" vorangesetzt, bei uns ist es Sektion 31 (Romane), bei denen en:Star Trek: Section 31 -- Kobi - [[ :Kobi|( )]] 12:53, 28. Dez 2005 (UTC) :: Nur (Romane) dahinter zu schreiben, würde bei Voyager und Deep Space Nine zu Verwechslungen führen, fänd ich aber prima, da man beim Suchen, dann gleich alle diese Seiten finden würde. Das Verschieben irgendwelcher Seiten, würd ich gern einem Admin überlassen, damit nicht unnötige Weiterleitungen entstehen. Die Romane Seite werde jetzt mal etwas ändern. Das kann man ggf. wohl leichter wieder rückgängig machen. Gruss,Andrea 22:13, 29. Dez 2005 (UTC) Romanreihen Aus der Liste der Romanreihen kann man nicht erkennen, zu welcher Star Trek Serien (TOS, TNG, DS9, ...) die Reihe gehört, fänd ich aber sehr hilfreich. Von TOS kenne ich einige Reihen. Wo kann ich die dazu schreiben? * Der "Verlorene Jahre"-Zyklus: ** Die verlorenen Jahre ** Eine Flagge voller Sterne ** Ein Sumpf von Intrigen ** Sabotage * Die "Yesterday"-Saga: ** Sohn der Vergangenheit ** Zeit für Gestern ** Der dritte Band fehlt noch, siehe Diskussion:A.C. Crispin Wie sollte man die Reihen notieren? Einen eigenen Artikel für jede Roman-Reihe? Oder alle Roman-Reihen in einen Artikel namens Roman-Reihen und jeweils als Überschrift "h2" die Reihen, so dass man sie mit Roman-Reihe#Starfleet Kadetten verlinken kann? Dort kann man dann ergänzen, wozu die Reihe gehört und die einzelnen Bücher aufzählen. Man sollte auch noch unterscheiden, ob es eine eigenständige Reihe ist oder ob es eine Reihe innerhalb der TOS, VOY, ... Romane ist. Gruss, Andrea 18:04, 27. Dez 2005 (UTC) : Ich finde es (wie bei TNG A Time To (Pocket Books)) schöner, wenn die internen Reihen eine eigene Seite bekommen, auf der ein bisschen erklärt ist, worum es geht. Ihr auch? Gruss, Andrea 22:44, 29. Dez 2005 (UTC) Sammelbände Wo pack ich die jetzt hin? Z.B. ;"Verschwörung an Bord der Enterprise": "Tödliches Dreieck" und "Die Trellisane-Konfrontation" (235 Seiten, Heyne, Erscheinungsdatum: 1996, ISBN: 3453099877) Gruss, Andrea 20:04, 7. Jan 2006 (UTC) warum schreibst du nicht zu jedem dieser bücher einen eigenen artikel und erwähnst das sie auch in einem sammelband erhältlich sond? --Shisma 20:06, 7. Jan 2006 (UTC) Genau so habe ich es bei den Goldmann-TOS-Romanen auch gemacht. Gruß, Greybeard 22:37, 7. Jan 2006 (UTC) Feedback Hallo, ich weiß,dass das hier nicht unbedingt hingehört, und ich bin bereit, alles sofort nach Beantwortung, oder direkt zu löschen, wenn ihr wollt. Aber ich wüsste nicht, wo ich sonst fragen könnte. Ich habe angefangen, einen Star Trek-Roman zu schreiben ,b.z.w. habe ein Konzept. Wo könnte ich das auf irgendeine Website stellen, damit ich vielleicht ein Feedback bekomme,. ob das O.K. ist oder nicht?--Anonym 14.Juni 2007, 14:17 Verschieben Sollte der Artikel nicht verschoben werden nach "Roman (Meta Trek)", ich meine weil es doch "Roman" auch in Hotel Royale (Episode) gibt.--Tobi72 17:50, 20. Sep. 2007 (UTC) :ich stimme zu. das selbe gilt übrigens auch für Spiele... könnte man auch in Computerspiele umbenennen da es hier... soweit ich weiss... keine canon relevanz gibt :)--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 21:56, 20. Sep. 2007 (UTC) ::Wollte ich schon länger vorschlagen... obwohl ja nichts gegen einen Artikel "Roman" (Einzahl!) spricht, man muss nur den Redirect auflösen und alle Links ändern (Und das hat mich bis jetzt davon abgehalten, es zu tun)--Bravomike 08:17, 21. Sep. 2007 (UTC) :::Stimme da Bravomike zu, Romane für die "unsere" Romane und Roman für die canonischen. Vielleicht kann da ein Bot helfen? -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 15:19, 21. Sep. 2007 (UTC) Seitenzahl Ich denke, wir sollten uns mal darauf einigen, auf was sich die Seitenzahl in der Sidebar bezieht, die Seiten der Handlung oder die Seitenstärke des Buches. Aktuelles Beispiel Der Dunkle Plan. Wurde mit 215 Seiten erstell, dann (von mir) auf 214 zurückgesetzt und jetzt wieder auf 215 gesetzt. Hier handelt es sich zwar nur um eine Differenz von einer Seite. aber bei anderen, vor allem den neuen, Vanguard beispielsweise, hängt ja noch jede Menge Anhang und Werbung mit dran. Meiner Meinung nach verfälscht das den Eindruck, den man durch die Sidebar bekommen soll. Aber ich werde mich natürlich nach der Mehrheit richten, deshalb möchte ich gerne mal weitere Meinungen dazu hören. --Egeria 11:37, 15. Nov. 2008 (UTC) :gute frage. Der Dunkle Plan: auf der Ersten Seite befindet sich nur das Logo des Verlags und unten in der ecke steht Science Fiction. Auf der nächsten Seite kommt eine Auflistung anderer Romane der Reihe (4). nächste seite der Titel und hintergrundinformationen. Auf der nächsten Seite kommt das Impressum und die nächste Seite die Widmung. Auf der Folgenden Seite kommt ein Zitat und dann beginnt die Handlung auf Seite 7. Die geht dann bis zur seite 214. Auf seite 215 kommen Danksagungen. Es folgen 9 Seiten Werbung. Tatsächlich hat das Buch also 224 Seiten. Die Seitennummerierung zählt die ersten 6 Seiten mit. Die ersten 6 und die letzten 7 seiten haben jedoch keine Nummerierung. Die Handlung selbst umfasst also nur 211 Seiten.--ShismaBitte korrigiert mich 11:54, 15. Nov. 2008 (UTC) also, haben wir bei diesem Roman folgende möglichkeiten --ShismaBitte korrigiert mich :Hmm, also ich benutze immer die Seitenzahl der letzten Seite der Handlung, bzw. falls noch eine Danksagung folgt, rechne ich diese mit ein, weil sie vom Autor mit angedacht wurde. Allerdings rechne ich die Anfangsseiten mit dem Titel und dem Impressum nicht ab, weil ja auch die iregndwie mit dazu gehören. Wie letzten Seiten mit Werbung und dem Zeug werden allerdings nicht berücksichtigt. Das macht in dem Falle 215 Seiten. Ensign Jessie 12:07, 15. Nov. 2008 (UTC) ::es wird ganz schön kompliziert. ich habe mir mal ein paar romane angesehen und bemerkt das recht Konsequent die Seitennummerierung der letzten Seite weg gelassen wird. Also die letzte Seite der Handlung--ShismaBitte korrigiert mich 12:16, 15. Nov. 2008 (UTC) :::ja, die fehlende Nummerirung rechne ich dementsprechend natürlich auf. Ich bin bei allen Romanen so verfahren, die ich bis jetzt bearbeitet habe, also alle Heyne-Romane TNG, DS9, VOY, ENT, die Anfänge und teilweise TOS. Ensign Jessie 12:19, 15. Nov. 2008 (UTC) ::::also, ich stimme dir zu. das beste was wir machen können ist alle Seiten zählen die nicht offensichtlich nur gedruckt(oder leer gelassen) wurden um eine Seitenanzahl zu erreichen die durch 4 teilbar ist. also 215--ShismaBitte korrigiert mich 12:22, 15. Nov. 2008 (UTC) :::Ich meine, wir könnten es ja auch ganz kompliziert machen. Erinnerst du dich an die ganz alten Romane von Heyne? Da war teilweise mitten im Buch ein Blatt Werbung für irgendsoeine Suppenterrine. Wir könnten die auch noch bei jedem Buch rausuchen und abrechnen... aber ich glaube das würde zu weit gehen :)) Ensign Jessie 12:25, 15. Nov. 2008 (UTC) ::::also im ernst, ich habe insgesamt 16 Star Trek Romane^^. fast überall ist Werbung am Ende, aber die ist auch nur aus technischen Gründen da. Werbung in der Mitte währe mir neu.--ShismaBitte korrigiert mich 12:29, 15. Nov. 2008 (UTC) :::Was denn kennst du das nicht? Z.B. bei dem Roman Blutdurst zwischen Seite 246 und 247 ist ein ganzes Blatt. Sieht auf den ersten Blick si aus, als würde es dahin gehören. Doch beim Lesen fällt auf, das irgendetwas nicht stimmt. Da steht: Zwischendurch: "Die Rache ist eine Mahlzeit, die man am besten kalt genießt..." Dieser Satz mag stimmen - doch Rachsucht gehört nicht zu den Tugenden. Außerdem sollte man nicht im Zorn handeln... Es ist doch besser, erst einmal zwischendurch zu entspannen und die Lage zu analysieren. Entspannung aber kommt am leichtesten durch eine kleine Mahlzeit, die man am besten haiß genießt. Worauf wir anspielen? Natürlich auf die... Die kleine, warme Mahlzeit in der Eßterrine. Nur Deckel auf, Heißwasser drauf, umrühren, kurz ziehen lassen und genießen. Die 5 Minuten Terrine gibtÄs in vielen leckeren Sorten - guten Appetit! Kein Witz, das steht da. Schlechte Werbung im Drei-Minuten-Universum! :) Aber die zwei Seiten sind zum Glück nicht mit einnummeriert. Ensign Jessie 12:38, 15. Nov. 2008 (UTC) :Okay, ich denke es ist am einfachsten so, dass man die Seitenzahlen am Ende des Romans nimmt und auch Danksagungen, die ja irgendwie zum Roman gehören. Ich denke mit Anhängen, wie bei Vanguard sollte man da genauso verfahren. Lediglich die anhängende Werbung weglassen. Übrigens: ich würde mich über etwas mehr Beteiligung hier freuen. ;-) --Egeria 12:43, 15. Nov. 2008 (UTC) ::|@Ensign Jessie wieviele seiten hat der Roman mit und ohne Werbung? bzw. ist noch Werbung am ende?--ShismaBitte korrigiert mich 12:59, 15. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Überarbeitung der Artikelstruktur Ich habe mich heute mal drangesetzt die Artikelstruktur grundlegend zu überarbeiten und zu vereinheitlichen. Das ist nicht zuletzt auch aufgrund der (kommenden) Neuerungen auf dem deutschen Buchmarkt (Cross Cult-Verlag) nötig geworden. Zudem wollte ich auch die Bücher aus älteren Verlagen, wie z.B. den ersten Roman Notruf aus dem All in dieser Liste untergebracht sehen. Dabei sollten die Romane grundsätzlich (wie bisher schon) erst nach Serie und anschließend nach Verlag sortiert werden. Im Prinzip soll diese Liste nur einen ersten Einstieg in die Unterartikel ermöglichen. Deswegen habe ich die Aufschlüsselung der internen TOS-Buchreihe und der Crossover-Reihen auf Einzelromane entfernt; diese findet man in den jeweiligen Unterartikeln. Wir sollten hier auch noch mal festhalten: In den Artikeln der Pocket Books-Romanreihen sollten nur Infos zu in Deutschland nicht publizierten Romanen stehen. Sobald eine der englischen Reihen auf Deutsch veröffentlicht wird, wird die englische Info "ersetzt". Bsp: Die The Second Decade-Reihe wird bald unter dem Titel Star Trek: The Next Generation bei Cross Cult erscheinen. Der Artikel "The Second Decade" muss entsprechend auf den deutschen Reihentitel "Star Trek: The Next Generation (Cross Cult)" verschoben werden, ebenso, wie die englischen Romantitel durch die deutschen Romantitel ersetzt werden müssen. In Ermangelung eines offiziellen Titels habe ich die Romane der Reihe, die sich mit der durch den neuen Star Trek-Kinofilm erschaffenen neuen Realität beschäftigt, zunächst unter unserem Titel Narada-Kelvin-Zeitlinie abgelegt. Ich habe auch eine neue Kategorie Sonstiges hinzugefügt um auch sowas wie die Strange-New-Worlds-Reihe unterbringen zu können. Ich hoffe die Liste findet nun in dieser Form Anklang. Gibt es Ergänzungs-/Alternativvorschläge? --Pflaume 00:35, 26. Jul. 2009 (UTC) :Ich weiß, dass ich mit meiner Meinung wohl nicht durchsetzen kann. Aber ich halte ein Sortierung nach Romanen für unsinnig. Diese Seite heißt Romane und nicht Verlage. Entweder man legt noch ein solche an (Verlage, Buchverlage o.ä) oder man soll sich von den entsprechenden Romanartikeln weiterleiten lassen. --Egeria 19:46, 26. Jul. 2009 (UTC) ::Wenn du einen alternativen Vorschlag hast, dann raus damit. Wie stellst du dir die Verlinkung auf die Romane dann vor? Eine einfache alphabetische Liste? (dafür haben wir die Kategorie:Roman), eine Sortierung nach Serie und Erscheinungsdatum oder eine Auflistung nach Buchreihen? Letzteres kann ich mir ohne Verlagsbezug zwar momentan nicht vorstellen, aber ich bin wie gesagt für alle Alternativvorschläge offen. --Pflaume 17:38, 27. Jul. 2009 (UTC) :Tut mir leid, ich sehe gerade ich habe mich gestern verschrieben. Ich meinte die Sortierung nach Verlagen gefällt mir nicht. Bis auf den Verlag als Zuatz für vereinzelte Serien fand ich die vorige Version eigentlich recht gut. Mein Vorschlag wäre: ein Artikel pro Serie, unabhängig vom Verlag. In MA/en ziemlich gut gelöst. Und auch die haben mehrere Verlage. Ob man eine Auflistung der Verlage unbedingt braucht, weiß ich nicht. Die würde ich dann ans Ende setzen. Oder noch besser, da wir im deutschen wesentlich mehr haben, als eigenen Artikel. --Egeria 21:17, 27. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Ergänzungen Ich bin noch recht neu bei MA. Also bitte nicht alle meine Bearbeitungen und Kommentare auf die Goldwaage legen. Ich könnte auch gerne den ein oder anderen Tipp gebrauchen. 1. Es geht um meine Hinzufügung von "Adventures in Time and Space" in Sonstiges-Pocket Books. Vielleicht kennt ja jemand das Werk und kann nähere Angaben dazu machen. 2. Ich möchte gerne in Eigenständige / Weitergehende Reihen-CrossCultVerlag unter dem Titel "Star Trek:New Frontier eine Weiterleitung auf die Seite "Star Trek: Die neue Grenze" eintragen. Leider weiss ich noch nicht wie das geht. Da könnte ich Hilfe gebrauchen -Zwerch 17:01, 7. Dez. 2011 (UTC) :Zu 1.) kann ich nichts sagen, weil ich mich nicht mit Romanen auskennen. Bei Weiterleitungen kann ich aber helfen: klicke einfach auf den roten Link und lege einen Artikel mit dem Inhalt: „#REDIRECT [[Ziel]]“ an.--Bravomike 18:48, 7. Dez. 2011 (UTC) Verschieben nach Star Trek Romane was haltet ihr davon? damit würde man den meta-askpekt stärker betonen und ist vermutlich eher das was Leute bei Googlen eingeben würden-- 20:01, 7. Dez. 2011 (UTC) :Mach Star-Trek-Romane draus, und ich bin dafür! Das Verhältnis von Roman / Romane hat mich schon lange gestört…--Bravomike 22:13, 7. Dez. 2011 (UTC) nicht eher Star Trek-Romane ? -- 16:33, 8. Dez. 2011 (UTC) :Nein, Star-Trek-Romane. Rechtschreibregeln 2004, §44 und speziell für Eigennamen wie Star Trek: §50 (Man setzt einen Bindestrich zwischen allen Bestandteilen mehrteiliger Zusammensetzungen, deren erste Bestandteile aus Eigennamen bestehen.). Gilt ausdrücklich auch, falls das bezweifelt wird, für englischsprachige Begriffe.--Bravomike 19:24, 8. Dez. 2011 (UTC) sieht aber konisch aus. versteht sich der Duden eigentlich als Autorität oder als Dokumentation des heutigen Sprachgebrauchs? Wenn ersteres zutrifft: wen interessierts? ^^ aber meinetwegen. scheint ja keiner was dagegen zu haben-- 20:26, 8. Dez. 2011 (UTC) :Das sind ja die offiziellen Rechtschreibregeln des deutschen Rechtschreibrats. Der Duden weicht da auch öfter mal ab, wenn „er“ meint, das wäre Unfug. In diesem Fall ist es aber einzig richtig und vollkommen zu Recht. Ohne Bindestrich wäre totaler Quatsch, weil die Bindestriche eben Wortbestandteile ver''binden''. „Star-Trek-Romane“ ist ein Wort, nämlich Romane über Star Trek. „Star Trek-Romane“ sind zwei Wörter, nämlich einmal Romane über Trek und außerdem noch das Wort „Star“, das einfach irgendwie in der Nähe steht, ohne Sinn dabei.--Bravomike 22:32, 8. Dez. 2011 (UTC) müsste es nicht auch Cross-Cult-Verlag statt Cross Cult-Verlag‎ sein? -- 11:41, 23. Jan. 2012 (UTC) :Wenn der Verlag selbst nicht auf dieser Schreibweise besteht, dann ist rechtschreibtechnisch auf jeden Fall „Cross-Cult-Verlag“ korrekt. Sie selbst scheinen auf ihrer Webseite aber sowieso immer nur „Cross Cult“ zu benutzen. Ich merke das man an.--Bravomike 16:13, 23. Jan. 2012 (UTC) also ich finde das ließt sich einfach seltsam. Duden hin oder her-- 18:58, 23. Jan. 2012 (UTC) :Ganz ehrlich: Ich persönlich empfinde den fehlenden Bindestrich bei Zusammensetzungen, von all den Fehlern, die immer mal wieder gemacht werden, als der störendste. Sächsischer Genitiv, zum Beispiel, ist letztendlich nur Geschmackssache. Aber das ändert die Bedeutung des Worts (bzw. dann ja der Worte!) und damit den Sinn des Gesagten!--Bravomike 22:49, 23. Jan. 2012 (UTC) Nicht erschinen Folgende Romane sind nie erschienen: * Refugees * Seek a Newer World * More Beautiful than Death * The Hazards of Concealing Entweder sollten sie aus dieser Liste ganz raus, oder unter eine anderer Überschrift gelistet sein. Einen Verlag in der Überschrift zu nennen, ist jedenfalls äußerst unpassend bei nie erschienenen Publikationen. --Egeria (Diskussion) 22:33, 23. Jan. 2016 (UTC)